The Rise of Uzumaki Suiren
by thesecrethunter
Summary: AU! story with fem!naruto and alive!minato, starts just after team seven face zabuza for the first time. events take off and the newly revealed suiren faces into them with her team and her father in tow. This is my first story so please read review and forgive the horrible summary ! follows slight canon timeline. Slight Sasuke and Sakura bashing but not much.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: so this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so I hope you enjoy and the reviews aren't too harsh ! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

Naruto groaned as he woke up in a dark room, the last thing he remembered was collapsing in pain after fighting Zabuza on team sevens way to Tazuna's house. As he made to get up a blond head entered his vision, " stay down, your suffering from chakra exhaustion" spoke the head as he pushed Naruto back on to the bed.

" Gah, the Yondaime!" Yelled Naruto in shock, " am I dead? The Shinigami sent you back for the Fox didn't he?" questioned Naruto as he stared at the supposed deceased legend with wide eyes. " You had to ruin my life and now you want my soul don't you, you basterd? Well you won't take me without a figh…" Clamping his hand over Naruto's mouth, he interrupted the tirade of words, " you're not dead and neither am I" he snapped, " now shut up and let me explain." Still in shock and with a hand covering his mouth, Naruto just nodded as the man began to talk….

"Thirteen years ago," began the Yondaime, "when the Kyuubi attacked, I could have killed it with the 'Dead Demon Consumption Seal', It would have sealed it within myself and summoned the Shinigami to take both of us to the afterlife"

"Then why didn't you?" Naruto broke in angrily , "Why put it in me? Why make my life hell?"

"Because it was being controlled" answered the elder blond shortly. "I noticed during our fight that it's eyes were Sharingan eyes and it was being controlled by a masked man with one visible Sharingan eye. That masked man also killed your mother that night," said the Yondaime softly, " but she lived long enough to help me finish the seals to hold the Kyuubi in you."

"Why would she do that," whispered Naruto softly.

"Help design the seals?" Asked the Yondaime, unable to speak Naruto just nodded, "because even if it was being controlled the Kyuubi is too dangerous to be let loose," he replied, "and because the she was the Kyuubi's previous container," he added softly. "She died from the Fox being ripped from her body." "The Kyuubi has always been held by an Uzumaki, no other clan is strong enough to contain its potent chakra or has the inherent ability to heal themselves from it and restrain it if necessary." Stopping for a second he looked Naruto in the eye, "the Kyuubi has been passed down from the wife of the Shodaime, Mito Uzumaki, the then sister of the Uzumaki clan head, to her brothers granddaughter who was your mother Kushina Uzumaki, to her child, you.

Pausing for a moment to gauge Naruto's reaction to the story so far, he took in Naruto's look of awe at a small portion of his clan history. Carrying on with his tale he took a deep breath and started talking again. "In order to break the Fox from the mans control, your mother and I devised the Eight Trigrams and Four Point seal to trap the Kyuubi and seal it in you, both freeing it from whatever control it was under and taking it away from the man as well was containing it again, all in one swoop! The effort of this put me into a thirteen year coma, so old man Sarutobi took up the mantle of Hokage again. I woke up some three months ago and left on a training trip to get back into shape, after all, the leaf can't have an unfit Hokage can it? He said smiling sheepishly. "And then when I heard your mission was upgraded in rank I came out here to find you," he grinned, straightening up in his seat.

"But what could be so urgent that you have to come all the way out here to see me?" Asked Naruto, tilting his head to one side as he stared questioningly at the Yellow Flash.

"Ah, Well you see, before I collapsed I wasn't sure how the villagers would treat you, nobody knew that Kushina held the Fox, but people would want to know how I defeated it and the Old Man would tell them… So I added an extra protection seal,"

"Didn't do much good" muttered Naruto, not meeting the other mans eyes.

"It mightn't have kept you as safe as I'd have hoped" replied the Yondaime, "but it did its job."

"Oh and what job was that?" jabbed back Naruto indignantly.

"It locked away your gender Naruto," replied the man softly, holding Naruto's gaze. "When you were born, you were the most beautiful baby girl I'd ever seen your mother and I were so proud." Shaking his head as if coming out of a trance, still in shock from the realization that he was female, "why would you be so proud of my birth?" he/she asked quietly, as if fearing the answer, looking away from the Yondaime as she asked the question.

Taking hold of her chin and raising her head, he looked Naruto in the eye and asked "what father wouldn't be proud of the birth of his daughter?" At this Naruto broke down into tears and let her newly revealed father hold her while she cried.

After a time, she settled down and asked "are you going to break the seal now?"

" I am" he nodded "and break the side effects along with it," sensing what his daughter was going to ask he told her " because the seal was rushed it unfortunately disrupted your chakra stunted your growth and locked away your bloodline, it also slowed down your brain speed, so with it off you should be able to have better control catch up on your lost growth easily enough as well as think quicker, learn faster and plan better and be smarter in general, as well as having access to your bloodline.

Lying his daughter flat on the bed he raises her shirt and channels some chakra to make the seal visible, making several hand signs, a strange design wrote itself on his hand and arm and the tips of his fingers lit up with an ethereal purple chakra flame, he pressed his hand into the centre of one of the outside circles of the seal design. The two designs slotted in to one and other like a lock and key as he twisted his hand around the seal the script flowed and moved as it unlocked and disappeared, with a gasp from Naruto and a sudden flash of light the seal was broken and in Naruto's place was a petite red-haired girl with violet eyes and hair down to the small of her back and without Naruto's defining whisker marks.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, exhausted from the exertion of the seal unlocking, she yawned out to her father as he was leaving to let her rest, " Wait otou-san, what's my name? It can't be Naruto, that's a boys name."

Just at the door, her father turned and smiled softly at her, " it's Suiren, Uzumaki-Namikaze Suiren.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **_

**Jutsu/ Demon talking**

"Talking" 'thinking'

**Chapter the Second**

The next morning Suiren woke up feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, scanning the room she noticed a set of clothes had been left beside the bed for her, 'tou-san must have got them last night' she thought. Looking through them, she saw a light red and black high-collared top with a red uzu spiral in the centre, the top cut off just above the bellybutton. There was also a light red skirt with black mesh under shorts underneath and a mesh undershirt with a pair of fingerless gloves that had metal plating on the back and a pair of open toed sandals with a pair of greaves for her shins. Getting dressed she hurried upstairs into the kitchen of Tazuna's house where her father was eating breakfast along with Kakashi. "Arigatou gozaimasu otou-san for the clothes," she said catching his eye.

"No problem Suiren-chan" replied Minato smiling at his daughter, "I have other clothes packed in sealing scrolls for you as well, along with other equipment for training." on hearing the words training Suiren looked up from her breakfast and tilted her head to the side as she asked "What kind of training tou-san?" Just as he was about to explain he was interrupted by the arrival of her other two teammates. "I'll tell you later Suiren-chan," nodding Suiren went back to her breakfast while listening to Sakura fawn over Sasuke. Suddenly Sasuke spoke up, "Kakashi-sensei, where's the dobe and who are these two?" Almost immediately Sakura echoed him, "Yeah sensei, where is Naruto-baka? Has he run away?"

"Now now Sakura, you should know better than too belittle your team-mate," Kakashi reprimanded, "and to answer your question Sasuke-kun, this is my old sensei, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and his daughter Uzumaki-Namikaze Suiren, who was in disguise as Naruto."

"But you're supposed to be dead!" screeched Sakura, "and what do you mean that Naruto was his daughter in disguise?" She demanded, standing up from the table and pointing at Suiren.

"Evidently Minato-sensei is alive" stated Kakashi dryly, "and please stop pointing Sakura-chan, " embarrassed after making an outburst in front of the famed Yondaime of the Leaf she sat down with pink dusting her cheeks and busied herself with her breakfast, while Sasuke looked on slightly amused with her reaction.

"Suiren-chan," spoke out Minato as he stood up from the table and made his way to the door, " when your ready meet me outside for some training, we have a lot of work to do to get ready before Zabuza and his accomplice return."

"What did he mean Kakashi-sensei," asked Sasuke, "Zabuza is dead right? I mean we saw that Hunter-nin kill him."

"But the hunter used senbon needles Sasuke-kun, and he took the body away as well, usually Hunter-nins decapitate the body and burn it, they only need the head as proof of a kill," said Kakashi calmly.

"What's so Special about senbon though sensei?" Sakura interjected.

"They can be used for acupuncture Sakura-san, coated in a poison to kill or incapacitate or to hit nerve endings to put a body in a death-like state," Suiren said getting up from her seat, "now if you will excuse me Kakashi-sensei, tou-san is waiting for me outside.

"How do you know so much about senbon?" demanded Sakura banging her hand on the table, angered for not knowing more than the "dead-last" of the class.

In answer, just as she was at the door, Suiren flicked her wrist back at Sakura and left the house leaving the other girl with her sleeve pinned to the table with a couple of senbon.

-Break-Break-

Once she was outside, Suiren went to a clearing near the river to meet her father for training. Once she found him, he unsealed several different scrolls from one big one. "Okay Suiren-chan, here I have scrolls with information on your bloodline, along with some of its jutsus, a pair of taijutsu and kenjutsu scrolls, a weapons scroll, a scroll with some other jutsus and a sheet of chakra paper and a scroll full of books on seals. Those gloves of yours are special as well Suiren," he stated looking at her absorb the information. At her Questioning look, he stated, "channel chakra into the tips of them." Doing so she watched as the tips of the gloves covered of and long wires sprang from the tips of them. "There are special storage seals on them," Minato explained, "and the wires are made of chakra metal so you can control them by channelling chakra through them."

"So tou-sensei, what are we doing first?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Hmm you can use the shadow clone jutsu right?" he asked slowly, at her nod of ascent he carried on, "well then your clones will read the scroll on your bloodline and practice its jutsus as well as practice some chakra control and reading the sealing books while I am going to teach you some kenjutsu and taijutsu."

"But tou-sensei, how can the shadow clones help?" asked Suiren.

"Shadow clones," began Minato, "were brought to Konoha by your mother from Uzu, they can be used to train because when they dispel, the user learns whatever they know, the only limitations are the amount of chakra they take to create and that they can't be used for physical training."

"I see…. Well then let's get started!" she cheered. Unsealing a pair of kodachis with a red and black diamond patterned hilt on one and a blue and white pattern on the other, the respective sheaths were patterned the same way with a line of the diamond pattern on each side. The blades shone ethereal silver and looked to be almost glowing, beside the swords there were twin long knives with a curved tip and where the hilt meets the blade, a hand guard that is sharpened on the blade edge curves down and out with a pointed tip and a kunai ring at the end of the hilt.

"These blades are Uzumaki forged," said Minato, "though both are unique in their own way, the kodachis," he said as he pointed at them, "can be attached at the hilts to each other and then separated with a chain connecting them to each other or separate blades with the chains attached to your gloves. They can also grow in length to that of a katana. Your other knives, " he continued, " can be called to you no matter where you are and you can channel your chakra through both sets of weapons."

Nodding in understanding as she took in the information about her new weapons Suiren picked up the kodachis and ran blood over the seals, binding them both to her before doing the same to the knives. "Now," spoke up Minato, startling her from her thoughts, "this is the first stance…"

-Break-Break-Break-

By the time it was evening and the parent/child duo had finished training, Suiren was completely drained of energy. 'Who knew my bloodline was so strong!' she thought to herself as she made her way back to the house, 'I mean to be able to see chakra and the chakra-coils/tenketsus as well as the chakra chain techniques and elemental chakra fusion, the hoyton chakra I can make is pretty cool.'

As she entered the house, she was met with a screech, "where were you today Naruto-baka? You missed all the training with Kakashi-sensei!"

"My name is Suiren, Sakura-san and I was training all day with my tou-san," she ground out glaring at the pink haired girl. "Now please be quiet or I'll pin you to the wall with more senbon."

Before an argument could break out though, Kakashis' voice cut in, "ma ma, lets not argue now girls hmm?"

"Whatever 'ttbane, she's not worth arguing with," grumbled a tired Suiren, "just let me eat and go to sleep, tou-san's a slave driver."

"He is isn't he." agreed Kakashi with an eye-smile and a nod, "he was the same back when I was on his genin squad."

"Mph, talk later," she replied as she ploughed through a plate of Onigiri.

Later that night, as Suiren was sitting on the roof looking at the stars, she heard a voice behind her," they're beautiful aren't they?" Looking behind herself she saw her father watching the sky, "just like a certain daughter of mine," he continued. Blushing she looked away from him and turned her gaze back to the sky. Sitting for a while in a comfortable silence, her father asked, "ryo for your thoughts?"

Sighing, she answered, "just wondering how everyone will react once we get back home."

"I see. Well don't dwell on it too much and get to bed soon, plenty of training to be done tomorrow."

"Yeah I'll get to bed in a minute, goodnight tou-san."

"Goodnight Suiren." He said as he went back inside. Staring at the moon, she decided that she would deal with it when the time came and with a firm resolve, she headed back into the house for the night.

-Break -Break-Break-

_**AN: My second chapter done so please review or leave a comment. And if anybody could think of a name for the swords (in Japanese and with a translation so I know what it means!) please let me know! **_


End file.
